


Don't know much bi-ol-o-gy.

by IcannotbelieveIamhere



Series: Olicity High School Fragments [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Olicity Prompt, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/pseuds/IcannotbelieveIamhere
Summary: Oliver helps Felicity adapt to her new Biology class.  Felicity makes a few new friends along the way.  Felicity attempts to figure out exactly what her relationship with Oliver is.





	Don't know much bi-ol-o-gy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realityisoverrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/gifts), [wrldtravler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/gifts).



> This is the next piece of my fragments series. The stories will be a brief look into the lives of Hign School Math Olympics partners Oliver and Felicity. I'm not going to write about everything that happens, just the bits which pop into my mind and I'm comfortable writing. There won't be any specific order to the fragments although I'll show the connection to the timeline within the story. There will also be brief glimpses into the future.
> 
> The title is based on the second line of a song which I've always thought of as the "Don't know much" song which is also known as "What a wonderful world it would be". I don't know whether this song is still well known, but I love it, so bear with me please.
> 
> The school timetable changes mentioned in the story would have been unusual, but possible, when I was going to high school but I don't know if they would work today. Please go along with me for the purposes of this story. The idea came to me in a dream and I just went with it. The High School settings are based on my limited knowledge of North American high school gathered from mass media and the high schools I went to on the other side of the world many decades ago. Any errors are completely my fault but I hope you enjoy the dynamics of the story anyway.
> 
> I've gifted this story to realityisoverrated who inspired me to join AO3 and tumblr and start writing Olicity fic. This story is also for wrldtravler who inspired me to write a High School AU for her Olicity Secret Santa prompt.

Felicity smiled as she watched Oliver working on a trigonometry problem in the library. A few minutes earlier she had given him some ideas about how to approach the problem. While Oliver was working, Felicity read through the rules of the Math Olympics. She and Oliver had signed up for the competition two weeks earlier and the first round was in a few days time. She was both nervous and excited about the upcoming challenges.

Many things had changed in Felicity's school life in the past few weeks. Her Math teacher, Mr Steele was delighted with her decision and thought she would be a “truly impressive” representative of Starling Prep. Mr Steele thought it would be best that Oliver and Felicity were in the same Math class at school. He suggested this would help in their preparations for the competition.

Felicity moved from Mr Steele's Math class to Mr Coomb's class and usually sat next to Oliver. Mr Steele and Mr Coomb were very different teachers but Felicity was able to adapt quickly to the new circumstances. Mr Steele was mostly serious, well spoken and dignified and Felicity loved listening to his deep British accent. 

Mr Coomb was fairly young compared to the other teachers at the school. He had ginger hair and was always telling jokes. Mr Coomb had great fun doing things his own unique way, based on the stories Oliver had told Felicity about his teacher. Most of the time Mr Coomb's innovative ideas worked well, however, occasionally the other teachers didn't approve of his methods, especially when he refused to evacuate his Math class during a Fire Drill. The Fire Warden was disgusted with Mr Coomb's decision to discuss the intricacies of calculus instead of taking his class to the evacuation point. Oliver had said he started to enjoy Mr Coomb's class much more since Felicity had been helping him with Math homework.

Swapping Math class meant that Felicity also had to change her Biology class. She still had Mr Stein for her Biology teacher but had to get to know a whole new group of students. There were so many students in her level, it was difficult to get to know everyone. Mr Stein, like her Math teachers, had allowed her to do all of the Team Project assignments on her own. For the first time since soon after she started at Starling Prep, she wondered whether she could start working with other students on project work.

She stared across the library and focussed on a table where Caitlyn and Iris were sitting. They were in her new Biology class. Iris and Caitlyn were good friends and Felicity thought it would be interesting to get to know them. They appeared to enjoy learning and somehow the other students respected that. Felicity wanted to figure out the secret of getting good grades, but not being isolated as a consequence. 

“Earth to Felicity.”

Felicity looked back to Oliver who was smiling at her. It looked like he had figured out the trigonometry question..

“Sorry for getting distracted Oliver.” Felicity quickly checked Oliver's work. “That's great. You got the right answer.” Felicity smiled back at Oliver.

“That's mostly thanks to you. Who were you looking at?” Oliver asked.

“Two of the girls in my new Biology class. I wish I knew them better.”

“I'm really glad you're in my Math class now. I'm sorry you had to get used to so many new students in Math and Biology.”

“I think I'm more scared of the students than the teachers.”

“I'll help if I can. You've had a pretty hard time here. You don't deserve that.”

Felicity sighed.

“Sorry,” Oliver said, “I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.” 

Oliver looked across the library to where the two girls were sitting.

“That's Caitlyn Snow and Iris West. They're friends with my joint vice captains, Ronnie Raymond and Barry Allen.”

Felicity looked confused. “Why do you have two vice captains?”

“Coach Lance and I made the decision last week. We looked at the Math Olympics dates and realised they wouldn't clash with any of our Basketball games, but I won't be available for some of the training sessions. Ronnie and Barry will work together getting the rest of the team to follow Coach Lance's directions during the sessions I miss, and all four of us will discuss strategies after the training sessions I can attend. Coach Lance said it would help Ronnie and Barry develop leadership skills.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Felicity said.

“Ronnie lives next door to Caitlyn. He says Caitlyn is really good at science. She wants to be a doctor and Ronnie thinks she'll be a great surgeon because she's really good with her hands. He says Caitlyn also wants to get into medical research, even though that will pay less money.”

“Hmmmn. That's an interesting perspective for the students here. I like the sound of her.” Felicity observed. “What do you know about Iris?”

“Iris wants to be a journalist, but she's taking Biology for research purposes. She wants to understand the human body more so she has more insight when she reports on news, like car accidents and medical stories. She thinks she can report better on these cases if she understands the police and doctor's reports. Barry thinks she'll go into investigative journalism because she likes solving mysteries. Iris is Barry's foster sister.”

“I love solving mysteries too,” Felicity said,”I think I'd get along well with Iris and Caitlyn.”

Oliver smiled.

“I'm happy to keep working on the Math questions on my own. Why don't you go over and talk to them?”

“I wouldn't know what to say.”

Oliver thought for a moment and then his face lit up.

“How about you find a Biology book and sit on the table next to them. Listen to what they are saying and if it sounds like they need help with something, see what you can do. Take things slowly, but be brave.”

“Okay. I'll give it a go. I just hope I don't make a mess.”

“I'm sure you can do it, Felicity. Look what you've done for me so far. I went from hating Math to loving it. There's no way I'm getting a D in Algebra. You're remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it” Felicity said nervously.

Felicity looked around the library and located where the Biology books were kept.

“Wish me luck.” Felicity said.

“Good luck,” Oliver replied.

Felicity selected a book on the cardiovascular system and moved to the table next to Caitlyn and Iris. She could see the girls working on the Biology assignment on blood circulation. For the next few minutes Felicity skimmed her book and kept track of Iris and Caitlyn's conversation.

Caitlyn started reading out loud from her Biology text book. Felicity remembered reading through the same passage recently. It was a long and complex section. Iris threw her arms up in the air.

“I'm never going to be able to memorise this,” Iris exclaimed, “How do you remember everything Caitlyn?”

Caitlyn thought for a moment.

“I'm not sure if I can explain it,” Caitlyn said. “I seem to be able to absorb and process information when I read it, even if it's a new concept for me. I read a passage and I can see the bones of the idea and the details further on help me put all the bones together and understand all the facts. I guess it's like following the logic. I'm not sure it's something I can teach you.”

“It sounds instinctive,” Iris replied. “I don't think my brain works like that.”

They were silent for a few moments. Felicity sensed an opportunity.

“Um, excuse me, I think I might be able to help.” Felicity said hesitantly.

“I'm willing to listen,” Iris said. “I need all the help I can get.”

Caitlyn nodded to Felicity, seeming ready to hear what she had to say.

“I think I understand what Caitlyn said about learning and memorising facts. My brain works in a similar way most of the time, except when I haven't had enough sleep. There are times, however, when I use other techniques to remember facts and figures.”

Felicity hesitated. Iris and Caitlyn smiled.

“Keep going,” Iris said.

Felicity was extremely nervous but decided to continue, hoping she didn't start babbling.

“Sometimes I have to read things over and over and say them out loud before I can memorise them. Other times I come up with funny poems or strange ways of saying the words.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” said Caitlyn, “Can you remember any of the poems?”

Iris pointed to the chair next to her and Felicity moved to sit with Iris and Caitlyn.

“My middle school Geography teacher used to give us lots of ways to remember place names. We memorised the four main islands of Japan by saying them over and over again.”

Felicity's voice changed. It was a sing song voice which went up and down in pitch on each syllable of the names.

“Hok-kai-do, Hon-shu, Shi-ko-ku, Kyu-shu, Hok-kai-do, Hon-shu, Shi-ko-ku, Kyu-shu, Hok-kai-do, Hon-shu, Shi-ko-ku, Kyu-shu.”

After the third time Caitlyn and Iris joined in and the three girls kept the banter going until they all broke out in fits of laughter. Felicity hoped they didn't upset the other students or the librarians but apart from a few strange looks, no-one seemed to mind.

“That was fun,” Iris said, “I'm not going to forget those names any time soon. I'll probably be reciting them on the school bus. Do you have any others?”

“I don't always remember the poems long term, especially if I make them up just before an exam. I mostly remember the funny, useless ones.”

Felicity thought for a moment.

“There was one about places in Europe. I think I can remember some of it.” Felicity closed her eyes and began to retrieve her memories.

“Austria was Hungary, very, very Hungary,  
Ate a bit of Turkey, Dipped in Greece,  
Along came Italy, kicked poor Sicily, into the Mediterranean Sea.”

“That is so funny!” Iris exclaimed.

Caitlyn and Iris worked through the poem with Felicity. It took them longer to memorise than the islands of Japan, but the fun double meanings of the words seemed to help them put all the pieces together.

After they'd recited the poem together to the rest of the library and collapsed into fits of laughter again, Iris smiled and looked directly at Felicity.

“I've got a great idea,” Iris said excitedly. “Why don't you join us in the Biology Team Project. We could write a poem about blood circulation.”

Felicity blushed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe she could figure out how to work with Iris and Caitlyn. They had been supportive and open minded so far. She wasn't used to this reaction from other girls.

“Okay. I'd love to be part of your project,” Felicity stammered out.

The bell rang for the next class. The girls packed up their belongings and started to walk. Felicity was torn. Felicity glanced at Oliver who was packing up his gear as well. Felicity hadn't really said goodbye to Oliver and wasn't sure whether to walk with Caitlyn and Iris or go back to Oliver. Felicity nodded at Oliver and saw him grinning from ear to ear. Felicity followed Caitlyn and Iris and they tossed around ideas for the title of their poem.

“How about, 'Blue to red, red to blue, round and round the blood flows through'?” Felicity improvised.

“That sounds great.” Iris said enthusiastically.

“Let's meet in the library tomorrow to discuss our project.” Caitlyn suggested.

“I'd love to,” Felicity replied.

The girls continued to chat as they walked to class. Felicity was excited. Maybe she could figure out how to do this after all.

 

Felicity sat in the diner opposite Oliver, sipping on her Chocolate Mint Chip Milkshake. She still couldn't believe she was the first girl who had been to the diner more than once with Oliver. Since their first outing there, they had met there several times to prepare for the Math Olympics. Sometimes Mr Diggle would join them to discuss the timetable for the competition.

Felicity had received some strange looks from the girls at school when they realised Oliver was spending time with her. She also overheard a few nasty comments but decided to ignore them. She was getting quite used to ignoring hurtful comments. She wasn't sure whether or not to mention them to Oliver. She wondered if any of the guys had been giving him a hard time or whether they admired him for giving the Math competition a go. Felicity wasn't sure exactly what to make of the situation. Did Oliver spending time with her make him her boyfriend or just her friend? Both of these concepts were new to her and she wasn't sure how to act. Math she could handle, relationships, not so much.

“How did things go with Iris and Caitlyn today?” Oliver asked.

“Better than I expected,” Felicity replied, “We're going to work on a Biology Project together.”

“That's great.” Oliver smiled. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks. I just hope I don't blow it and start ordering people around, like the science genius who was working with Kim in Kim Possible or have to deal with someone like Ron who didn't want to do anything on the project. That show is really way out, but sometimes it comes pretty close to the truth, especially with all the bitchyness.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean. It doesn't have to happen. I'm not an expert but I'll share some of Coach Lance's teamwork techniques. Listen carefully, follow the lead, look for the right opportunity to share your ideas.”

“Thank you. I'll write some notes tonight for the project and wait for the right moment to share them during lunch tomorrow.”

“Great. For now, just enjoy your milkshake.”

Felicity sipped her milkshake. It was heavenly.

“Oliver, why do you always come to this diner?”

Oliver looked around for a moment, lost in thought.

“It's different but charming. I like the décor and the bright colours and contrasts. Much different to all the perfectly matching designer colours at home. I love the music they play on the old jukebox. It's positive, catchy, romantic and it makes me think of a time where things seemed much simpler than they are today. Plus, the sodas and milkshakes taste fantastic.”

'They definitely taste great,” Felicity agreed. “I like the music as well......I usually get teased for saying that.”

“I would never tease you.”

Oliver gazed at her seriously. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

“I have the perfect song for us.”

Oliver got up from his seat and headed towards the jukebox. Felicity wasn't sure what to make of the situation. What did “for us” mean? Was it just here and now “for us” or were they now an “us” or was it just an expression which didn't mean anything at all and why was she here again with this absolutely gorgeous guy who didn't seem like he was going to tease her or take advantage of her.

“We're here to practise for Round 1 of the Math Olympics, but we can have a little fun too,” Oliver said as he returned to the table.

Frack, how much of that did I actually say out loud? Felicity started to leave but stopped as she heard the introduction to “What a Wonderful World this would be” by Sam Cooke.

“Please don't go.” Oliver said softly.

Felicity sat down and they silently listened to the song.

“Don't know much about history.  
Don't know much biology.  
Don't know much about a science book.  
Don't know much about the French I took.”

When the chorus started, Oliver began to hum along. Felicity felt nervous. She wondered whether Oliver would start singing in the bits where the song had the word love. Could she keep looking back at him if he sang those words to her. Would he just be singing a song or would he be expressing the meaning of the words to her?

When the second verse started, Oliver began to sing. His voice was smooth and sweet and he could keep a tune much better than any other boy at school.

“Don't know much about geography.  
Don't know much trigonometry,  
Don't know much about algebra,  
Don't know what a slide rule is for.”

Oliver stopped singing.

“Felicity, what's a slide rule? Sometimes I sing things and I have no idea what I'm singing about. It's only recently I understood what trigonometry was and most of that was thanks to you.”

Felicity thought for a moment. She knew exactly what a slide rule was but she tried to figure out the best way to explain it to Oliver so he would be able to relate to it.

“In simple terms, it's a manual calculator which people used before we had electronic calculators. It was shaped like a ruler with a movable part between two fixed parts, each part had numbers and lines. It could be used to do division and multiplication as well as logarithms, square roots and trigonometry. Why do we always end up coming back to trigonometry?”

“I don't know but it sounds cute when it's in a song.”

“I guess so.”

“Thanks Felicity. I'm going to learn so much from you. What can I teach you?”

Felicity blushed.

“Thank you,” Felicity replied, “Do you dance?”

Oliver smiled and took Felicity by the hand. They stood up and danced between the booths and tables. Felicity couldn't figure out what had come over her. She never danced. What on earth had she been thinking when she asked about dancing? Was she asking him to teach her how to dance? Had she been carried away by the music? There were a few other customers in the diner who smiled at them as they went past. The waitresses smiled and Mr Diggle's eyes were open wider than she'd seen them before as he came in the door and saw what was happening.

Oliver held Felicity and they swayed. Oliver led Felicity through a few simple dance movements and Felicity followed as best she could. She watched her legs and feet and tried not to look into Oliver's eyes.”

“You're a good dancer,” Felicity said. “Is that because you have to be good at graceful movement to play basketball?”

“It definitely helps,” Oliver replied. “We all had to learn to dance in my family. One of the consequences of having to attend charity balls and other formal occasions. I'd never really appreciated being able to dance until now”

“I'm sorry if I stand on your feet,” Felicity squeaked.

“You're so light, I'll hardly feel it.”

The last chorus of the song began to play and Oliver started to sing again as he looked directly down into Felicity's eyes. He put a finger under her chin and she looked up at him.

“But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me too,  
What a wonderful world it would be.”

Oliver smiled at Felicity. Felicity looked at his beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. Felicity gasped. How was she going to concentrate during the Math competition if Oliver kept looking at her like that?

 

15 YEARS LATER

“Run, Barry, run,” Iris cried.

“Go Barry.” Felicity joined in.

“I think you're getting in a bit early,” Caitlyn said, “Barry hasn't started yet.”

“Every little bit of encouragement helps,” Iris said excitedly.

“You can never have too much encouragement,” said Curtis Holt, the only man in their small group at one end of the basketball court.

Felicity smiled. She, Caitlyn and Iris has been waiting a long time for this moment. Finally all their years of hard work was starting to come together.

Barry sat in his wheelchair at the far end of their old High School Basketball Court. Oliver stood on one side of him and Ronnie on the other. Paul, Barry's physical therapist, was crouching on the ground giving Barry some last minute advice. He and Barry had been working together for the last two weeks after Barry's surgery.

Five years ago Barry had been injured during a basketball game and lost the use of his legs. He had learnt to use a wheelchair and became a star as a wheelchair basketball player, but he had always wanted a chance to use his legs again. At the time, Felicity and Caitlyn had been working on an implant which would help people regain mobility. It was a joint project between Smoak Technology and The Rebecca Merlyn Medical Research Foundation. Curtis Holt had been working with them, developing a battery to power the implant. Two weeks ago, they had implanted the prototype implant into Barry after extensive testing.

It had been many years since the first successful biology project Felicity, Iris and Caitlyn had worked on. Their presentation on the cardiovascular system had been a huge success but a few disasters had been averted along the way. There had been yelling and screaming at Caitlyn's house as Caitlyn insisted that she would make the 3D model of the heart and lungs all on her own. 

Iris and Felicity had seen how passionate Cailyn was about the task and decided to let her work on it while they worked together on the other sections of the project. They put together their poem. Iris was a great writer and Felicity helped with the technical correctness, while Iris made it entertaining. They both worked on coming up with rhymes. It was tricky with all the technical terms. For aorta, they came up with “you oughta”, shorter, reporter, transporter and porter. Ventricle was extremely hard and the best they could come up with was miracle, medical, ethical and centrical. They decided not to use the words genital or testicle in their poem.

Caitlyn did an excellent job with her 3D model and appreciated the understanding Felicity and Iris gave her. Ronnie's opinion was correct. Caitlyn was really good with her hands. Caitlyn let Felicity and Iris help with the final part of assembling the model. It was a learning experience for all of them in more ways than just science.

During the presentation, Iris and Felicity recited the poem while Caitlyn pointed out the relevant sections of the model. The class was in fits of laughter by the end of the presentation and initially the girls were worried they hadn't done a good enough job. Mr Stein, however was very impressed. He said that he was convinced everyone would remember their presentation, and hopefully all the facts contained in it. He asked for permission to put the poem to music and by the end of the year the students discovered Mr Stein, their bright eyed, pale faced teacher, had hidden singing talents. Mr Stein claimed years later, that his students looked forward to learning about blood circulation, just so they could learn the song.

“I think he's ready,” Curtis said eagerly.

Oliver and Ronnie helped Barry to his feet. Barry rocked from side to side getting his balance and testing the strength in his legs. He had been walking for a few days and had told everyone he was ready to try running. He wanted to run on his old basketball court because of all the wonderful memories.

“Okay everyone,” Oliver called, “He's coming home to you now.”

Barry moved slowly for a few paces and then started to increase his speed. Oliver, Ronnie and Paul ran behind him but gave him plenty of space so he didn't feel crowded. 

Everyone started to cheer at both ends of the court. Felicity smiled at Oliver. She was so proud of everything he had done. He had completed High School and had chosen the college subjects his father wanted him to do, but only on the condition that he could study somewhere close to Felicity. Oliver had his own plan, but his father didn't realise this until Oliver finished his studies. After graduation he didn't go into the family business. He helped Felicity start Smoak Technology. He looked after the business administration side of things and Felicity concentrated on research and development. They made an excellent team in more ways than one.

Soon Barry was running at a fast pace. He reached the end of the basketball court and everyone surrounded him. There were hugs and kisses and more cheers.

“You did it Barry. I knew you could,” Iris screamed.

Barry looked at Felicity, Caitlyn and Curtis.

“Thank you so much,” he said. “I'm so happy I can run again.”

“Thank you for your patience and your courage,” Felicity replied.

“I hope we can help more people now.” Caitlyn said.

“Speaking of which, here's the man who can help with that,” Curtis said as he watched a tall dark haired man coming across the court.

“Tommy,” Felicity screamed, “Did you get the footage?”

“Crystal clear,” Tommy said happily. “It'll be uploaded to our You Tube channel in an hour and the media release pack will go out at the same time. We'll have a flood of investors at our doors by tomorrow morning.”

Tommy Merlyn was Smoak Technology's PR manager. He and Oliver had been friends since early childhood and it was only logical that they figured out a way to work together later in life. Tommy was charming and knew exactly how to look after their clients and keep them interested.

“Thanks Buddy,” Oliver said. “Is the music ready?”

“Of course,” Tommy said knowingly as he pointed a remote control towards the control booth where he'd been sitting during the activity.

Felicity looked confused.

As the opening bars played, everyone turned towards Oliver and Felicity. They all knew how important this song was to them and everyone started singing the lyrics.

Don't know much about history  
Don't know much biology

Felicity kissed Oliver. This song indeed held many happy memories for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> The poems in this story were based on a combination of what I remember from Geography class and what Google found for me. The circulation rhymes I made up myself. I don't think I could write the entire poem. I knew the technical explanation of the cardiovascular system off by heart during High School but I figured it would be too tedious to replicate it all here in a story.
> 
> For reference, here are the details of the song in the diner.
> 
> (What a) Wonderful World  
> Sam Cooke  
> Don't know much about history  
> Don't know much biology  
> Don't know much about a science book,  
> Don't know much about the french I took  
> But I do know that I love you,  
> And I know that if you love me, too,  
> What a wonderful world this would be  
> Don't know much about geography,  
> Don't know much trigonometry  
> Don't know much about algebra,  
> Don't know what a slide rule is for  
> But I do know that one and one is two,  
> And if this one could be with you,  
> What a wonderful world this would be  
> Now, I don't claim to be an "A" student,  
> But I'm tryin' to be  
> For maybe by being an "A" student, baby,  
> I can win your love for me  
> Don't know much about history,  
> Don't know much biology  
> Don't know much about a science book,  
> Don't know much about the french I took  
> But I do know that I love you,  
> And I know that if you love me, too,  
> What a wonderful world this would be  
> History  
> Biology  
> Science book  
> French I took  
> But I do know that I love you,  
> And I know that if you love me, too,  
> What a wonderful world this would be  
> Songwriters: Herb Alpert / Lou Adler / Sam Cooke  
> (What a) Wonderful World lyrics © Abkco Music, Inc
> 
> I have no idea how Oliver and Felicity ended up dancing. In my original plan they just ended up holding hands at the end of the song while Oliver sang, but my muse had other ideas and suddenly they were in each others arms. I'm guessing in the back of my mind I kept thinking of Harrison Ford dancing around an Amish barn in the movie "Witness", which I probably saw when I was in high school.
> 
> I'll be posting more in this series when my muse is ready but I'll be jumping around in time a lot. That's why it's called fragments. Not because the stories will be short but because I'm not going to fill in all the gaps. I'll let you imagine them yourselves.
> 
> For now I'm going to work on my Walter series with my retelling of The Undertaking. I'm setting aside time each day, now that the kids are back at school, and training myself to be a consistent writer. I'll need to do this in order to get the next story written in a reasonable time.
> 
> In case you're wondering about the description of the singing Mr Stein, I was basing it on a role from a very young Victor Garber. There are plenty of images out there but here is a good comparison shot.  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/WTh4D
> 
> If you're on tumblr you're welcome to look me up.  
> https://icannotbelieveiamhere.tumblr.com/


End file.
